User blog:Gottadome12/The Girl in the Woods
Volume 1, Chapter 5 | Pokemon Academy: Ultra Paths A Pokemon Academy Production... The boiling summer of Alola wasn’t going to go away, just because it was another day. But that didn’t stop humans nor Pokemon from enjoying this time in the heat, under the Alolan sun. Famished from solving the problem down under at the Pokemon school, Matthew and Haru hiked back to the front of the school, where a familiar group of faces was awaiting their arrival and hoping for some breathtaking news. “Did you manage to find out the reason behind why the lights went out?” Uno asked. The emerald eyed boy held his Pansage in his hands. He speculated in his mind about what could’ve happened to the duo, not like he cared since he didn’t care for Haru. But deep down, something in his body was telling him to check up on his classmate. “Pansage, sage?” Pansage felt like she needed to know too. The arrogant Matthew parted his hair to the side. He was trying to make himself look more important than what he was. “Yes…” He begun; changing the tone of his voice to sound like a generic radio announcer from the ’50s. Adding a bit of Deep, dark, mysterious, and authority to the base. “Me and Haru here saved the day with little to no help.” Watching Matthew stand in that pose did something to the silver-haired boy. Sinful thoughts pouring through his mind, made the boy feel chagrined. “Oh no Mr. Matthew, I can’t handle this.” Ashamed, Haru curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, all the while singing church songs. Spike groans at her trainers’ childish antics, yet again. But this was like another hour in this little group of theirs. “Aipom, pom, pom.” Uno, Dos, and Tres cornered Matthew and got all up in his face, preparing to interview him about his heroic actions. As they were doing that, the trio sets their Pokemon on the ground and they start to play with one another. Spike and Tangela joined in on the fun too, as they chased each other around, while their trainerswere in the middle of a conversation. Matthew wasn’t prepared for an interview. But since he loved the attention, he decided to soak it all in. “Now, now, please answer your questions, one by one.” Glasses wearing, Teacher Emily stepped in the center, reclaiming her dominance. Students turned their attention to her, all while she started clapping her hands, wanting to draw focus on what she had to say. “Now, listen up students!” Her voice got louder, but that was necessary to make sure that all her students heard her. Her class gathered around her, even Matthew. Her stunning Popplio stood beside her with her ears paying full attention to her master. “Thanks to brave good-doings of Matthew Summers and fellow classmate, Haru - we’ve successfully figured out why the lights at the Pokemon school were defunct.” The class gave a round of applause at the good news. They honestly didn’t want to know why exactly the lights went out. They just cared about them being back on. Emily smiled. She takes the Island Challenge Amulet that she had in her pocket, just for Matthew and places it in his hand. “You’ve earned this.” The scarf wearing teacher, felt like a proud parent, watching her son graduate from high school. She wipes away a tear, trying her best to make sure that she wasn’t causing a scene. Meanwhile, the Pokemon finished playing with each other and went back to their respective trainers. Spike crawled up Matthew and rested on his right shoulder, Tangela jumped into Haru’s arms, while the trio of trainers to elemental monkeys grabs their Pokemon. Playtime was over for the Pokemon. The Pokemon felt like they were missing out on information and wanted to find out more. Matthew gawked at the amulet, beaming. “I got an Island Challenge Amulet!” “Meh!” Spike too stared at the amulet, feeling a sense of excitement for her trainer. Matthew and Spike give each other a high five. This was a signal of the strong friendship that the two of them had. Matthew turns to look at Emily. While it was great that he had everything, all set to start his Island Challenge, he just needed to know where exactly he could begin said adventure. “Miss Emily?” He asked. “Yes?” “Popp, Popp?” Matthew was getting somewhat flustered. He didn’t want to step on any toes while he was there. “I was wondering…” He began. He started playing with his pointer fingers, spinning them around each other. “If maybe, you could tell me, who exactly do I need to talk too about taking on my first trial?” Emily giggled, which didn’t make Matthew’s nerves go away. “You have to talk to my previous student…” She explained. “His name is Ilima.” Matthew and Spike cheered. “Alright then!” He started. He turned to Spike, so he could vent to the normal-type Pokemon. “Why don’t we go and give Ilima a visit?” “Eh, eh!” Aipom agreed. Not wanting to be left at the Pokemon school and having the itch to explore Alola - Haru got the courage to speak his mind. It was about time that he confessed to everyone, how he felt in the inside. “Miss Emily, I know I’m a student at the Pokemon school, but I wanted to let you know that...I...I...I...I...I talked to Matthew about it and...and...and...and...he...said...said...said...that...I can go on a Pokemon journey with him.” He felt guilty about asking such a question, even though him speaking up was innocent at most. Haru speaking up, creating a fierce disturbance in the area. The students stopped what they were doing and looked at Haru. Everyone was in a complete in utter shock. Except for Emily. She was proud of Haru. She started clapping, celebrating the boy in his evolution from being quiet to speaking his mind. The class was puzzled by Emily’s decision to class at first. But they let go of the issues that they had for Haru and celebrated this moment by clapping along with their teacher. “There you go Haru!” “You're amazing!” “I’m so proud of you!” Where some of the many things that the students said, cheering Haru on. But all this attention just caused Haru to blush. Emily puts her hand on Haru’s right shoulder. She took a glimpse into Haru’s stunning eyes, to get a better understanding of what the boy wanted. “Haru in celebration of your growth. I’m going to allow you to travel with Matthew.” Haru smiled. “Thank you so much, Miss Emily, this means a lot to me!” She stares at Matthew. “Matthew, I want you to take good care of Haru here. He’s a precious boy, who needs all the protection in the world.” “Will do man.” He replied. The sun was beginning to set. Matthew and his new traveling companion, Haru waved goodbye at Haru and his classmates. The students wished both Matthew and Haru best of luck on their journey. The boys had a new mission on hand, and that was to try and find Ilima. They boys traversed down the road, on their way to Hau'oli City. But in a rare case, almost as if it was a miracle, a boy with salmon colored hair who was wearing a brown vest, stumbled across the boys. It was Ilima, the person they were on their way to try and find. This was clearly destiny. Haru recognized that Ilima was walking in front of them. He points at him and whispers in Matthew’s ear. “That’s Ilima right there.” He explained. A thrilled Matthew blindsided the boy, by blocking his step. “Excuse me, are you Ilima?” Matthew asked. “Um...yes?” “Good. My name is Matthew Summers from Pallet Town, this is my partner Spike…” “Eh, eh!” Aipom waved hello at Ilima. “Nice to meet you, Matthew.” Ilima greeted. He notices Haru, but the startled boy quickly hides behind Matthew and starts shaking like a leaf on the tree. “What is your name.” Haru wanted to say something but didn’t. Matthew laughed. “His name is Haru. He’s a little shy.” Ilima laughed. “I used to be like that.” He revealed. “But I quickly got out of it, by senior year.” “Speaking of school.” Matthew began. “I heard from Miss Emily at the Pokemon school, that I need to speak to you if I want to partake in my first island challenge trial.” He explained to the boy. Matthew was ready to take his first trial. It felt like it’s been taking a long time for his first trial too. Ilima scratches back of his head, which wasn’t a positive sign. “Sorry.” Ilima apologized. “But I’m super busy studying for my SATs.” The disappointed Matthew stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. “Oh, dang it!” “But I take my SATs in a couple of days, so if you find at my cottage near the Hau'oli City docks, then we can have a conversation about it.” He explained to the boy. Both Ilima and Matthew are around the same age, with Ilima only being a little older. “Sure, we can do that.” Matthew started. He got happy. “Great. I’ll see you two in a couple of days, best of luck on your journey.” Ilima continues en route to his destination as Matthew and Haru say goodbye to him. A couple of moments later the two boys continue their walk. The duo of heroes were now alone in a deep, dark forest. The cold winds of the night breezed through, with not a single Pokemon in sight. The shy Haru started to get a little nervous. His Tangela echoing his feeling. The two of them looked around, hoping that nothing was going to pop out at them. “Matthew, I think we should take a break or something. The forest scares me.” Haru hoped. He started biting his fingernails, hoping that it would help ease his nerves. “Nonsense.” Matthew bragged. “True explorers never give up!” “Aipom, pom!” Spike didn’t agree. Spike unzips Matthew’s backpack and crawls into the bag. While usually brave, Spike didn’t want to be involved in any supernatural drama that may come out of the scary forest. Flapping her tiny wings above Matthew, Matthew was enjoying the darkness of the forest. “Noibat.” Matilda was used creepiness, so it didn’t disturb her. A thick white fog encloses Matthew and his friends. The tall towering figures of the leafless trees cracked due to the intense power of the wind grew stronger. This was unexpected and startled them dearly. “What is going on?” Matthew asked. The group looked around the area. Matthew hides behind Haru, which was unusual giving Matthew’s personally. Despite the tough act, he was seriously scared. “Tangela, Tangela.” “Noi? Noi?” Matilda asked. Unlike the others, Matilda was anticipating on something bloody or terrifying happening. Out of nowhere two shady figures fall from the treetops and land feet first on the ground. The shadows disappear and the full figure of the two showed. One was of a girl and the other was that of a Pokemon. The girl’s hair was tied up into two very standard ponytails on the side of her hair. While the Pokemon standing next to her was an Eevee that sported an Afro. “Boo!” “Vee!” This startled Matthew, Haru, Aipom, and Tangela. The four of them hide behind a tree, all the while they were shaking as if it was cold outside. Matilda, Vui the Eevee (her Eevee’s nickname) and Aster laughed at the group’s expense. “That wasn’t funny!” Matthew pouted. Aipom crawls up Matthew and rests on his right shoulder, as they walked near them with Haru and Tangela following in their footsteps. “You could’ve given Haru a heart attack...not like I was scared or anything.” “You bloody bloke. You were even more scared than my grandma’s bloody Zubat soup.” Matthew groaned. “Shut up!” The flustered boy stomped his foot on the ground. Aster takes a few more moments to laugh at everything. “Oh no, I’m going to milk this for what it’s worth.” She responded. She quiets down and stops laughing. She sees that Matthew had a Spike, and it got her quite interested in the boy. “You know what...you might actually be worthy of some value Afterall…” “What’s that supposed to mean?” “Your Aipom…” She points at Spike and then looks at Tangela only to point at her. “And your Tangela…” She said. “I want both of them.” “Both of them?” Matthew asked, but Haru quietly mumbled. Aster nodded. “Yes, both of them.” “Well, you can’t have them.” Matthew protested. Spike glared at her, while Matilda just gave the girl a mean stare. The three of them weren’t happy with Aster’s demands. Meanwhile, the shy Haru was just shaking in the background and holding Tangela. Feeling like she was talking to a group of little kids, the wild child rolled her eyes. “Whatever…” She responded. “If you won’t just hand them to me, then how about a battle. Against both of you.” Despite it being a wrong thing to consider, Matthew was itching to partake in a battle. It had been a while since the last time he had one. “You know what, me and Haru will accept your offer.” The puzzled group looked at him in horror. Especially Matthew’s Pokemon. They didn’t want to get traded off to some other person, because they loved the trainer they were with. “Aipom, pom, pom, pom?” Spike starts scratching Matthew in defense of herself. “Ouch!” With scratch-marks on his face, Matthew was crying out in pain. Matilda digs her fangs into Matthew’s head. He cried like a little girl and ran around the area in a circle. “I didn’t sign up for this!” Matthew whined. “Such an immature little brat.” Aster insulted. Noticing the variability in the silver-haired boy, Aster concluded that she could take advantage of him, by battling him first. So, she tiptoes to him and gets all up in his face. “But you seem like a nice, polite young man.” She puts her hand on her chin and studies the boy. The startled Haru shivers. “Um...umm...um...thank...you...” “So, let’s have a battle! Vui vs. Tangela!” “A...a...a... battle?!” Haru sweats and passes out. Tangela picks two out of her many vines and slaps Haru senseless until he wakes up. “I’m up!” He responded. “Come on.” Aster egged on. “You can’t deny that a Pokemon battle is something that you might need. Maybe, it’ll help rustle your feathers...maybe get you out of your comfort zone.” She was trying everything in her power to change his mind. Out of nowhere Matthew and his team appear behind Haru. “Haru do it!” He encouraged, but once again, Haru got scared. “Don’t...don’t...don’t...don’t...don’t...sneak...sneak...up...on...on...me...like...that!” “Ugh, all this padding out to make the chapter longer is getting on my nerves. Haru we are battling rather you like it or not.” She folds her arms together like a piece of paper and gave the boy a smug look. “Eevee, Vui.” Vui agreed with her. “She’s right! I’ve never seen you in battle before...this can be good for you.” Haru freaks out. He gets down on the ground and curls up into a ball. He starts rocking around like a cradle. “So much pressure, I can’t handle so much pressure. It’s like Giratina is trying to convince me to make a deal with him.” “Haru come on.” Matthew puts his right hand on Haru’s left shoulder. Triggering Haru’s feelings for him, making him blush and his face turning red. Haru couldn't control his body and slowly gets up. He turns to face Matthew. But didn’t want to look directly into his eyes. “You are my favorite person.” Matthew holds Haru by the hands. “And I know that you can do this! I believe in you!” “I….I...I...I... don’t know what to say.” “Don’t say anything.” Matthew puts his pointer finger on Haru’s lips. “Just say that you will have a battle with Aster.” “I...I...I...I... will.” Feeling the spirit of the guy he had feelings for, believing so deeply in him. Haru came up with a conclusion on how he wanted to handle this situation. “Aster...I...I...I... will...accept...your...challenge.” “About freaking time. I was worried Hello12 was trying to pad out time to make the chapter eleven minutes?” “Huh?” The two boys and their Pokemon had question marks appear over their head, signaling their confusion. “Who is Hello12?” Matthew asked. “The creator of this fanfic.” Matthew and Haru give each-other a quick glance. “Where in a fanfiction?” Matthew asked. “That must be nonsense...there’s no way that we are in a fanfiction.” “Yes, we are. My third eye told me.” “Maybe you’re the one trying to pad out time.” “Ugh...shut up Matthew! Haru, let’s get this battle started.” The cool night wind blew through the air. Haru and Aster were in their battle-ready positions with their partner Pokemon standing right in front of them. The always nervous Haru was worried about how the battle was going to go, while the always confident and ready Aster got tired of the staling. Matthew, Matilda, and Spike sat on a log nearby, ready to witness the action first hand. “I’ll make the first move!” Pumped up with adrenaline, Aster made her fist into a ball and threw her hand out into the air. “Vui use Quick Attack!” “Vui!” Vui screams. She dashes left and right in a repetitive fashion. A white line traces over her body, leaving trails behind. It was hard to see Vui due to how fast she was moving. “Umm...umm...ummm…” Haru thought about Tangela’s move set and what would be the best way to handle this situation. Vui slams into Tangela. Tangela rolls on the ground, receiving a lot of damage from the normal-type attack. “Come on Haru, you have to move faster…” Matthew noticed. “Right.” Haru gets back into action. “Um...Tangela use Vine Whip!” Tangela untangled two of her vines and tosses them at Haru. “Gela.” “Vui use Quick Attack once more.” Vui does a somersault, avoiding the vines. But she decided to use them to her advantage, by jumping on them. She moves left and right with the same white line’s traces over her body. Haru closes his eyes he didn’t want to look. He turns his head to the side. Matthew gets up out of his seat. He didn’t want his friend to lose. “Haru!” Hearing Matthew cry out his name, gave Haru a confidence boost. The boy turns out and quickly became focused on the task at hand. “Tangela use Energy Ball!” He ordered. Tangela puts her vines back in. Tangela concentrates as she tries to gather all the energy she can. A green circle appears behind Tangela and her body gets enclosed in a green light. “So, you want to use new moves. I will use new moves too.” Aster grabs her Eeveeium Z out of her pocket. She rolls down her sleeve, which shows off that she was wearing a Z-Ring. Her Z-Ring had a black strap, holding it together. “What is that?” Matthew asked. Aster’s Z-Ring glows along with the Z-Crystal and it makes the area even dimmer than before. Aster crosses her arms, right in front of her. Once she was finished, she puts her arms to her side. She puts her arms together and on the right side. She then puts her right hand up in the air, and her left hand on the side of her. Next, she makes a Z, that then creates a yellow light that surrounds both her and Vui. Vui jumps on top of Aster’s head with the yellow light still surrounding both. Vui looks up into the air. They stood there for a few seconds and the lights then disappear. Nothing happened at all with Vui’s Z-Move. “Not again…” She facepalmed. Matthew laughs. Tangela stores up enough energy, and the energy makes a ball. Tangela spits out the ball and it ends up hitting Vui. Vui gets dizzy and falls. Aster catches her Pokemon in her arms. “Vui!” She turns Vui around and Vui’s eyes where now spirals. “I guess that settles that….” Matthew gets off the branch. He was happy that his friend one, but his main concern was Vui’s safety. “Is Vui going to be okay?” He asked. Despite the differences between the two of them, that didn’t mean that Matthew still wouldn’t show any concern against her. “I’m so sorry, Miss Aster.” Haru apologized. Haru bows to show his concern for the girl and her Pokemon. “I let my Tangela get too carried away with that attack.” He takes one of the Oran Berries that he had stored in his back pocket and gives it too Vui. “Vui.” Vui’s eyes turn back to normal and Aster puts Vui on the ground. “Vui, Vui, Vui.” Haru puts the Oran Berry on the ground and Vui starts chewing away. A green light appears and restores Vui’s energy back to normal. Making the normal type Pokemon feel a lot better. “Vui, Vui, Vui!” Vui runs over to Tangela, Matilda and Spike and the four Pokemon start chasing each other around and playing. “I see Vui is feeling better.” Matthew noticed. The trio watched them. “Oh right...thank you Haru...I guess.” She thanked. “No... no... problem...Aster! Anything...for...for...for a friend.” “Friends? Who said I was a friend?” She asked. “Oh, come on Aster, quit being so abrasive!” Matthew teased. Matthew was very interested in the move that they tried to use, wanting to find out more information about it. “I was curious what was that move you tried to use? And what is that thing on your wrist?” “Oh, this thing? It’s A Z-Move, and that Diamond looking thing is a Z-Crystal.” “So that’s what they look like!” The impressed Matthew shouted. “Gosh, I can’t wait till’ me for my first trial!” “Oh, so you’re taking the Island Challenge?” “Yes, I am,” Matthew announced. “What about yourself?” “Hell no,” Aster said. “You see my goal is to be the strongest Pokemon trainer ever in every single region! I want to have a battle against anyone or everyone!” She announced. This wasn’t a surprise to Matthew and Haru, seeing as they knew what her personality was like. “I mean you didn’t seem so strong in that battle.” Matthew insulted. Matthew triggered a nerve for Aster. “I was having an off day!” “Sure, you were.” Matthew stuck his tongue out and the two glared at each other. “No really. For some reason, whenever me and Vui try to use Extreme Eevee-boost, the move just didn’t work.” She explained. “We’ve tried everything.” “That’s...that’s…. that’s...because...because...because...you...you...didn’t...didn’t...have a trial with the person...or...totem who...who...who...gives out the Z-Crystal. Z-Crystals only work when a person...person...person...or Totem…. has access first hand to the bond between the trainer and their Pokemon.” Haru explained. “Plus, you need permission from a Kahuna...to...to...use a Z-Ring.” The disappointed Aster sighed. She scratches the back of her head. “I guess I know why it doesn’t work.” Matthew looked at Haru and got an idea. “Why don’t you come along with us?” “Huh?” Aster asked. “Yeah. We can both help you out, we can all help each other out!” “That...that...that...that...sounds like a good idea!” Haru proclaimed. “The more the merrier.” Aster turned her head to the side. She still didn’t want to destroy her reputation by being too soft to these two. “I guess traveling with the two of you wouldn’t be too bad of an idea.” She mostly accepted. It caused the trio to laugh. A new friendship was formed, and they couldn’t wait to travel with each other. Matthew looked up and noticed that a certain someone wasn’t there. It then dawned on him. “Oh no! I forgot Rotom back at the Pokemon School!” Matthew ran, on a chase to find his friend. Aster had no clue as to what was going on but ran too, Haru did also along with their Pokemon. Minicorn watched them from behind the bushes. “Mini.” She galloped after them, lurking and stalking them from the shadow. This was the same Minicorn that Matthew ran into earlier. But why was Minicorn, following Matthew? Using their binoculars, a man with brown hair, gelled up nicely and a girl with exotic brunette hair watched the fairy-type gallop away. Standing right next to them where a Passimian and an Oranguru. The Passimian belongs to the girl and the Oranguru belong to the boy. These two people were teammates and were wearing a necklace with a black and white skull on it. “So, what’s the stitch, Bonnie?” The boy asked. “Are we going after that Minicorn?” “Of course, Clyde,” Bonnie said. She brings the binoculars down. “We just have to strike, when the time is right. It’s what Guzma would want.” “Passimian, pass, pass!” “Goro, Goro.” The wind blows and the group of four end up disappearing. It was creepy, mysterious and weird. Vanishing in thin air wasn’t something that was normal. It was clear that this group was a serious threat. Category:Blog posts Category:See It First Category:Ultra Paths Category:Full Chapters